The Lightening Sky
by hotpenguin
Summary: Nekozawa's always watched her from the shadows, but can he really make Haruhi his? I have tried to make it humourous but there'll probaly be a dark side
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: in no way shape or form do i own ouran highschool hostclub, arrrg you made me cry admitting that.****  
**

**The Lightening Sky**

He always watched her like this. From the shadows. The sunlight glimmered through her hair, a halo of golden light. That's it, she was _his _saint, _his_ goddess! Why did she have to lower herself by spending time with those fools when she could be by his side. A queen of darkness!

His reverie was shattered by Tamaki's petulant cry, "Father wants Haruhi to wear girl's clothing! Father wants Haruhi to wear something...something like...THIS!" he yelled brandishing a rather obviously photo-shopped image of her wearing a dress like a meringue, and cat ears. Nekozawa cringed in disgust at the object of his desire looking remotely like anything Hunni would want to eat. As for this whole " Haruhi I am your Father" syndrome, he honestly wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He couldn't hate Tamaki, especially since he'd reunited him with Kirimi and bothered to take an interest in fortune telling (even if he was still terrified of dear sweet Beelzenef ). However it was obvious that he didn't deserve her, he was loud, narcissistic, and despite his good intentions he was THE most annoying person Nekozawa had ever met. No, the main problem wasn't Tamaki, he was to idiotic to realise his own feelings for her let alone act on them. It was how to get her away from those hosts and on her own.

Nekozawa paced back and forth in his crypt...errrr bedroom, contemplating this conundrum. None of this would have bothered him a few months ago, back when he still thought she was a boy. Alright, admittedly at that stage he had felt waaaaay too attracted to her and was losing sleep over the "I don't want to be a gay magician who likes puppets, it's just too wierd" issue. It came as a huge relief to him when, whilst staying at his family's holiday home, her true gender was revealed. At that time he had also discovered...wait a minute...

Please imagine a large and overly yellow light bulb appearing above his head with a small "ping" at this moment.

**Author note thing:** Errrm sorry if this chapters a bit short, first ever fanfic and all that. Oh I'm also sorry if I've been mean to Tamaki, I love him really! Please review, constuctive criticism is fine but don't hate me to much, PLEEEEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2!**

**Author note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I was so happy that i ran round the room and hugged my cat (who is now traumatised). Sorry if it's taken a while to update, I've been pretty busy with coursework so please forgive me. I made this chapter longer tho, which for me is an achievement, oh yeh I was mean to Tamaki (again) sorry Tama.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own ouran highschool hostclub or its hosts except in some very good dreams.

The hosts would never willingly leave Haruhi alone...but Haruhi might leave the hosts! "That's it! That's it! Yes! Yes!" Nekozawa shouted, causing everyone within hearing distance to blush and wonder what (or who) he was doing. Once Haruhi was seperated from them, he needed only to keep them from finding her. Then he would have the perfect opportunity to confess that he loved her, and wanted her marry him and bear his children (each of whom would be given their own mini Beelzenef). Well maybe he wouldn't tell her ALL that but he'd work somthing out.

However Nekozawa also had an ace up his cloak's velvety sleeve. He could make Haruhi completely dependent on him, if only for a short time, because he knew her one and only fear. He worked late into the night polishing and perfecting his plans. At last, as sunlight ran across the sky like cracks in a pane of glass, Nekozawa finally fell asleep. Now all that was left was to wait for the next weather forecast.

Haruhi sprinted to the third music room mutering to herself "I'm late, I'm late again! Stop talking to yourself, what's wrong with you...wait I just said that outloud didn't I ? " At which point she skidded to a halt with an confused expression enough to make any fangirl "Kya" extremely loudly. Leading away from the door of the third music room was a trail of commoner supermarket coupons. Haruhi follwed the trail until she reached an abandoned classroom, which had long ago been converted into a haunted house for the culture festival, and which no one had remembered to clear out. At the exact moment her hand twisted the door knob...

Tamaki screamed with agony at the sight in front of him, all the while falling into the depressed universe that I like to call " his happy place". He was holding a pink card inscribed with the message " We have kidnapped Haruhi and she will perform in our latest play, never to return to your unworthy lives, signed Lobelia's Zuka Club". Today the hostclub were in military uniform, and now it seemed they would be forced to carry out a life or death mission, to rescue Haruhi from their evil clutches! Tamaki stormed out of the door with Hikaru and Kaoru in tow, swiftly followed by the other hosts. Just as Mori slammed car door behind him the first raindrop hit the ground leaving a dark stain upon the earth.

Haruhi stepped into the darkened classroom, surrounded by old decorations, cobwebs, candles, bats on strings, even a coffin. The door creaked slowly to close behind her as Nekozawa drew nearer. He could smell her hair, sweet, like dew on the flowers in spring. If he just reached out his hand he could touch it. He stretched out his hand, his fingers inching closer to that silky mass of dark hair, as Haruhi spun round to face him with shock in her eyes. Nekozawa froze. "Nekozawa-sempai? What are you doing here?" Haruhi said suprised. " I needed to talk with you so errr that trail of coupons...it was me, i ermm thought you'd like them." Nekozawa muttered, thankful for the shadows which hid his blush. Haruhi, being her usual self, didn't notice anything despite Nekozawa's rather obvious embarrasement. "Thank you sempai, I should probaly get back before Kyouya increases my debts." She turned to leave and was about to open the door, when thunder roared across the sky and fear overcame her.

**Author's note: **(yes I know two author notes in one chapter, I'm a very bad girl) I realise not much really happened but I promise more of a relationship in the next chapter (Hmmm Nekozawa likes the sound of that) and I will be quicker with that one, I promise!

Note for Airadisama: thanks 4 the sugestion, I'll try to add it in in the next chapter or the one after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! **

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own Ouran Highschool Hostclub, if I did Nekozawa would have a much better love life.

Haruhi's shoulders began to shake, she could feel her legs crumbling away into nothing, she was left falling, with no one to catch her. Nekozawa's arms encircled her trembling form as he lifted her up towards his chest. Her hands clutched onto his shirt, and her head burrowed into the folds of his cloak as sobs racked her body. The lightning flashed, illuminating candles, cobwebs, bats on strings...a coffin.

Nekozawa tore off the lid and placed first Haruhi, then himself inside. As the lid settled back down over them, the lightning was cut off and the thunder softened, for the first time he could clearly hear her breathing and the cries which escaped her lips. This was his fault, he could have warned her, done something! Anything! The guilt he felt now hurt Nekozawa more than the brightest light ever could. "Shhh, don't cry, please don't cry Haruhi" he whispered to her again and again, a chant, a spell to take away all the pain and the fear. She could feel his lips, drinking in her tears and brushing against her cheeks as he kissed every inch of her. Everywhere except her mouth.

After what seemed like a century the storm abated and Nekozawa once again slid away the coffin lid. The world was almost silent now, the only noise the pattering of rain against the windows. Haruhi got up first, and fell back down again, leaving Nekozawa with very little oxygen. "Sorry, my legs are still a bit numb...are you alright?", she asked, looking down in berwilderment at a flattened Nekozawa. The whole thing seemed so utterly ridiculous that Nekozawa couldn't help laughing. That is, until she lost her balance and ended up with her face mere millimetres from his. He could feel her breath, hot and so very close. By now Nekozawa's face was a vibrant shade of scarlett, after all it wasn't every day he was pinned down... by the love of his life... inside a coffin. "Oh dear god! This is not the time to have a nosebleed!!! " was one of the many thoughts going through his head at this moment. Apparently god had been listening in very closely, because Nekozawa's day was about to get a whole lot better.

In the meantime the hosts had disguised themselves (and entire unit of armed guards) as schoolgirls, and had infiltrated St. Lobelia Girls Academy. It was probaly the balding and overly muscular girls/guards which gave them away, and they soon found themselves tied up in the basement to be subjected to who knows what kind of torture. It seemed they were about to find out, for at that moment Benibara and her followers appeared. "What do you want, puny hosts?" she inquiered, at which point she was met with cries of "What have you done with Haruhi!" and "Give back Haru-chan now or I'll make you pay!". She found this confusing to say the least as the last time she had seen Haruhi was several weeks ago, when she was spying on her with a telescope. Once the hosts had heard this explanation, been untied, and gotten over their rope burn, true horror set in. Haruhi was missing in a thunder storm and they had no clue where she was. The hosts, now accompanied by Ranka and a large multitude of Lobelia girls formed a search party.

She could remember him kissing her, holding her, no one had done that before. No one except Nekozawa. Now when she had control for once, how could she resist. She kissed him hard and fast, over and over. Each time was slower, and longer, and deeper than the last. His lips were soft, fun to tease and bite, and he kissed her back even more forcefuly than she kissed him. None of the hosts would do that, they never thought she might actually _desire_ like any other human being. It was the happiest day of Nekozawa's life. Until Kyouya walked in.

**Author note: **hope you enjoyed that chapter, I'm not too great at writing romance but I think/hope that was ok, sorry if it's not up to expectations/levels of passion or whatever tho. Next chapter: evil Kyouya, he's a bad bad man. (sorry i really wanted to type that hehe)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially those who reviewed more than once. I'm amazed that no one's said anything negative yet (tho there's still time), usually my stories are depressing and everyone dies, so romance is pretty new to me. Oh and I'm sorry if i took a long time to update, you would NOT belive how many essays I've had.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran Highschool host club, if i did I'd play with Kyouya's glasses (oh come on, don't u just want to steal them and try them on?)

Haruhi jumped with fear and tripped over the edge of the coffin, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. Nekozawa, on the other hand, fainted. Kyouya strode forward and grabbed Haruhi by the elbow, pulling her close to him. He leaned in, the devilish smirk on his face inching closer to her mouth every second. He snaked round her to whisper in her ear, his breath tickling against her exposed skin. "Come on. I need a word with you, and it looks like lover-boy needs his beauty sleep. I wonder what you did to wear him out, hmmm?" Haruhi blushed, too embaressed to put up any resistence.

She stumbled over the threshold as she was dragged into one of the neighbouring classrooms."Well Haruhi, I guess you really don't have _any_ gender awareness, do you?"

"Huh?", Haruhi exclaimed with berwilderment.

"You know, for a scholarship student you're pretty clueless sometimes, so I'll explain it very slowly. Nekozawa is a guy. He kissed you. Nekozawa does not know you are a girl. Therefore... He. Is. GAY."

The supposed gay boy in question, was at this moment regaining consiousness. It took several long minutes for Nekozawa's thoughts to surface, but when they did he sat up with a start. Haruhi...she kissed him...and then Kyouya...

"Oh Great God of Cats!" he shieked with horror before running from the room. Nekozawa rushed into the classroom, only to be bowled over by Haruhi as she out of the door with tears in her eyes. The corners of Kyouya's lips curled upwards, almost invisible to the naked eye.

It wasn't true. It couldn't be. Why, why when a guy finally liked her and had courage enough to show it, why did it end up like this? Her feet slapped hard against the paving stones as she ran back home. Back to safety. Back to where she could pretend none of it existed.

There was a dark cloud hanging over the host club that day, and even Hunni's attempts to force feed Haruhi with chocolate cake would not lift it. At the end of the session Kyouya asked Haruhi to help him clean up, in exchange for decreasing her debt by 1/58. Haruhi trudged back into the music room with 5 bags of rosepetals under each arm (someone should really stop them flying around whenever someone opened the door, sure it was dramatic but it was hell to clean!). Kyouya watched Haruhi as she slumped forward looking worn out and overworked. God was she sexy! For you see, Kyouya had what is increasingly referred to as "a commoner fetish". Being surrounded by rich people and expectations his whole life had made him want the things he could not have. Having poor overworked Haruhi as his girlfriend/sex toy was one of them.

Haruhi sighed, wiping sweat from her brow. This was all too much for Kyouya. He grabbed Haruhi and pulled her to the floor, leaning over her, his glasses sliding dwn the bridge of his nose to reveal eyes dark with longing. "You know, Nekozawa isn't the only one who'd like to kiss you. Did you really think I was joking in that bedroom on holiday?" he murmured dangerously, "There are things _other_ than merits that I desire." He drew closer, his fingers curling round her wrists and holding her there beneath him. Haruhi gasped, and for a moment Kyouya felt extremely self-satisfied. However this feeling ended quickly, as Nekozawa clubbed him over the head with a wooden curse doll.

As Nekozawa turned to leave, most likely to return to his dungeon and curse Kyouya to the depths of hell, Haruhi scrambled to detach her self from Kyouya's grasp

and to follow Nekozawa's (rather gorgeous) cloaked silhouette.

**Author note: **I'm just vaguely worried about this chapter, dunno if it's paranoia or what. Oh well, next chapter traumatised flashbacks and Kyouya with some bruises.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran, oh how it saddens me, I weep long into the night! (too far maybe?)

**Author note: **Errrm I'm sorry, in the last chapter Kyouya was too evil and kinda out of character, please feel free to beat fanfic authoress over the head until she loses what little brains she has left. (sorry) I also realise I took a v.long time to update, but I promise I will be quicker in future because this story shall end soonish! dramatic music

Chapter 5!

"Wait!" yelled Haruhi as she ran after Nekozawa. She'd half expected him to carry on walking but he stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. There was something in his eyes, not quite anger or saddness but a mixture of the two. And betrayal. She drew closer but he flinched away, his blue eyes awash with unshed tears. "I didn't...I didn't do anything with Kyouya...nothing! Please, believe me" she whispered as she came nearer, her hands brushing against his. He clasped her hand feeling each finger nail, smooth and rounded. Her palm was soft and there was a callus at the side of the middle finger from holding her pen too much. This was Haruhi! She wouldn't cheat or lie to him! But if that was true then why had Kyouya been on top of her, and the other day, they'd been alone together in that classroom. He started to walk away, Haruhi's hand still entwined with his.

Haruhi sat in the black magic club room, she was unfazed by the voodoo dolls and paper charms, but everything Kyouya had said and done filled her mind with worry. Finally Nekozawa handed her a cup of tea and she was able to ask the question she had been dreading. "Nekozawa I-I'm really happy they you like me and all but are you well..." she stammered staring at the floor. Nekozawa was more than a little confused "Am I what?" he asked. "Are you gay?" whispered Haruhi in a voice quieter than a tiptoeing ninja mouse. "What did you say?" "I said ARE YOU **GAY**!!!!" shouted Haruhi before turning a particularly vibrant shade of scarlett. Nekozawa's cruel mind took this opportunity to remind itself of countless nights awake, and more spent dreaming of things he really didn't want to mention to his potential girlfriend: dreams of bites and kisses, of his puppet covered hand trailing down Haruhi's soft, pale skin until - he awoke screaming " I don't like guys and I would never use Beelzenef for THAT!!!!!!" Thankfully for Nekozawa he could say with absolute truth "No. I know you're a girl, but it wouldn't really matter if you weren't because I love you for being you" If Haruhi had been red before then she was now turning deep purple. "I'm guessing that Kyouya's the one who told you the gay thing", he smiled in a supremely evil way that made Haruhi's blood run hot ice. "Well I suppose I _did _get to hit him. Seriously, if you're worried about something tell me, don't just suffer on your own." He reached to take away Haruhi's tea, "What are you doing?" asked Haruhi, unable to wipe the smile from her face. Now it was Nekozawa's turn to be embarrased, as he pulled his wig down further over his eyes to hide his face he muttered " I wanted to know if you liked Kyouya, so I was going to read your tea leaves." Smiles turned to giggles, and giggles turned to laughter as Haruhi fell out of her chair and lay on the floor clutching her sides.

After 15 minutes of continuous laughter she stood up and wrapped her arms around Nekozawa. She drank the tea and gave her cup to him, "What does it say about me then?" she said sweetly. But Nekozawa took no notice, he just stared at the cup, wide eyed, the colour draining from his face. "Whats wrong?" asked Haruhi tilting his head up to meet her eyes with a concerned expression. "Nothing", he kissed her until she felt as though she was on fire and would break into a thousand pieces, but all the while he was frozen by fear.

Nearly two months passed in complete bliss. Nekozawa and Haruhi were meeting on a regular basis in the abandoned classroom, and she sometimes visited his house at the weekends, though she usually ended up reading shoujo manga to Kirimi and now knew about reverse harems and twincest in far too much detail. Kyouya had reverted back to his usual position as "mother" and his bruises had faded (he'd given the excuse of an unfortuanate mugging- the only downside of this was Tamaki's insistence that Kyouya needed lots of cuddles to help him recover). Little did Nekozawa know that the day he had dreaded ever since he read Haruhi's tea leaves was getteing closer and closer.

**Second Author note:** don't expect the tea leaf thing to be too serious, next chapter will be comedy (hopefully the kind that makes readers laugh)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran Highschool Hostclub but I do own the miniscule sketch of Tamaki drawn on my latin homework.

**Chapter 6!**

Ranka stared at the front door. Haruhi had gone out, wearing frills, voluntarily. FRILLS!!!!!!! If that girl was actually wearing feminine clothes without him nagging her, then something was deeply wrong, and that something was a BOY! Worse, it was a boyfriend - the arch nemesis of fathers everywhere! "Ahhhh Kotoko help me, our daughter is dating! Oh God, what if it's that blonde idiot? He's nothing like me and that means he's not good enough for her!" screamed Ranka as he fell to his knees while tearing out his hair.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was sitting in the dark with Nekozawa. She licked her lips, slowly, Nekozawa's eyes following her every move. "I've got you now", he whispered intently. "Don't be so sure, it's my turn to move". She leaned inwards, "checkmate!" she yelled causing Nekozawa to fall backwards, his feet landing on the chess board. " I'm no good at this game" he moaned, "fancy using the ouji board instead next time?"

"You know what I fancy"

"So, you want to try on my wig again?"

"Yes please!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Nekozawa was beginning to regret having let her try on the wig in the first place. Honestly, one moment she wanted him with a passion, the next all she wanted was to play scrabble or monopoly."

Haruhi opened the door to be confronted with Ranka lying face down on the floor and sobbing into a magazine article entitled "How to know when it's true lurrrrve." Haruhi drapped a blanket over him and brought him tea. " H-haruhiiiiiiiiii! Do y-y-you have a b-boyfriend?" stammered Ranka between gulps of tea. "Dad, you need to take better care of yourself. You've forgotten to shave and you've got lipstick all over your face. Wait what did you say?"

"Oh my God! It's true isn't it! Who is it? PLEASE NOT THE BLONDE IDIOT!"

"Well he is blonde but he's not an idiot"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S HIM!"

"Look if you like I'll invite him over tomorrow, I'm sure you'll like him once you get to know him"

The next day at precisely two o'clock Ranka answered the door to what at first glance, looked like a large black blob. On closer inspection this turned out to be Nekozawa with extra sun protection. Nekozawa trembled with fear as he was shown inside and offered a seat, Haruhi wasn't allowed to be here as part of the agreement. The tea cup premonitions have come to pass, he thought whilst worrying about his fate. He was right to worry.

Within five minutes of his arrival Nekozawa found himself tied to a chair. Ranka paced backward and forward, clip clopping in his stilettos whilst humming "stuck in the middle with you" for no apparent reason. Finally he came to a halt "You're not Tamaki, I thought I was going to get to torture him" he said biting his lip and looking heartbroken "Oh well, let the interrogation begin!" Ranka cleared his throat, "I would like to ask your intentions towards my daughter. "

"Errrrrm, I like her and..." "Ah so you like her! You're being TOO cooperative, you did something didn't you! Maybe you went too far, maybe you forced her to elope! You got my little Haru pregnant didn't you! Admit it!" "NO! I swear!" "LIAR! That's it!" Ranka reached inside his handbag and brought out an object that scared Nekozawa to the very depths of his soul.

Nekozawa was eternally gratefull when, at that moment Haruhi walked in. "Dad!" she cried, snatching the torch from his hands and hitting him over the head with a rolled up newspaper, "You said you'd be nice." "But Haru he impregnated you!" "Huh? Look, I'm pretty sure he hasn't, so can you_please_ untie my boyfriend?" Ranka grugingly obeyed.

When he was safely at home, Nekozawa applied a month's worth of after sun- just to be on the safe side.

**Author note:** Ranka's torture scene is based on a mixture of Resevoir Dogs and a particulary scary trip to the dentist (I don't _think_ I need to put that in the disclaimer, do I?) And then next chapter is Haruhi's birthday (note 2-3 chapters left but if you want me to include something in them I'll try) I have a vague suspicion my writing is getting worse, but I promise there'll be much more focus on NekoxHaru next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran Highschool Hostclub, not even one host of it.

**Author note: **It's Haruhi's birthday in this chapter, but I couldn't find a way to put that in the text that wouldn't sound silly. V. sorry everyone reading.

Chapter 7? (I've forgotten how many chapters I've written, oh dear)

Haruhi squirmed as she was pulled into the twins' simultaneous embrace. "Get off my daughter you identical fiends!" screamed Tamaki, who seemed to be in physical pain at the idea of anyone hugging his beloved 'child'. "Mum, help me pry them off her." Kyouya sighed, 'back to playing mummy to a reverse harem then' he thought whilst signaling to Mori to get the twins of Haruhi and allow her some much needed oxygen. "Time for presents!" called Hunni, wheeling in a trolley full of packages,"These are from your fangirls!" 

By the end of the session Haruhi was becoming buried under a small mountain of gifts, including: a pink dress from Hikaru and Kaoru, a set of macaroons from Hunni, a calculator from Kyouya and a plushie shaped like a racoon from Mori. Just as Tamaki stepped forward to give her his present the lights flickered and died, and the music room was immersed in darkness. There was a sudden gust of wind as a shape blacker than the dark rushed forward. Haruhi felt a scrap of paper being pressed againt her palm and then the shadow was gone and the lights ressurected. 

The note read " Meet me at nine o'clock tonight, outside the school, don't be late."

Haruhi stared up at the pools of stars emerging from between the clouds, where was he? She took the note out again for the zillionth time, he had said nine. Suddenly a pair of hands were clamped over her eyes and she was bundled into the back of a car. The car journey passed in a sightless blur of noise, she had been blindfolded and had no idea where she was. As the car ground to a halt she fell forwards and strong arms wrapped around her waist to hold her steady. Nekozawa lifted her out of the car and carried her up the hill. Ahhhh, why did she have to wear a skirt! He could feel her legs rubbing against his hand, he didn't want to have blood all over his face when he took her blindfold off! Because of this he accidently dropped her and she landed flat on her back. Her legs went up in the air, the skirt came down and her shoes fell off and hit her squarely in the face. "I'm sorry Haruhi! I didn't see anything, I'm the worst boyfriend in history! You can hit me if you want" shrieked Nekozawa with his back to her and his hands over his eyes. He was sincerly wishing that he'd blindfolded himself instead, he didn't want her to be mad at him.

Haruhi flopped back into sitting position and removed her blindfold. "I don't want to hit you, so calm down and look at me, silly." Nekozawa turned round very slowly, peeping out from between his fingers. He looked so _cute_! It was strange really, how Nekozawa could be so scared of the light, but to Haruhi he shone brighter than anything. "Why did you want to bring me here?" she asked looking at the sparse hillside with some confusion. "Oh, no it's not here, it's up there" he pointed toward the hill's summit before snaking his arm round Haruhi's waist and laughing, "Shall I carry you again or would it be safer to walk?" 

Strangely enough, she chose to walk. A wrought iron railing loomed at the top of the hill, surrounding the biggest rose garden Haruhi had ever seen. "What is all this?" she gasped, staring at the twisting stems and dark, blood red flowers. " This is where the hostclub gets its roses, my familly owns it so I thought it would be a good location for a picnic...I mean you do like roses and all don't you, if you don't I can get you a normal present or..." "I LOVE IT!" screamed Haruhi, leaping into his arms and knocking him to the ground. This was it! He'd finally made her happy without being a _complete_ idiot. 

The scent of roses hung heavy in the air as Haruhi entwined her hands in his hair, pulling him close and holding him there. He ran his tongue along her lips, begging for entry. She brought him closer, kissing, biting, caressing, until they lay gasping, drinking in the cold night air.

The next morning as the sun's first feeble rays peered in through the clouds, Nekozawa ran, back to the world of darkness and nights. When Haruhi awoke all that remained was a rose lying next to her and a car waiting to take her back to reality.

**Author note:** If you think the whole falling over, shoes hitting her in the face thing was unrealistic- that actually happened to me. Please review, in need of suggestions before my writing gets any worse, I can't really write romance without it getting corny.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own Ouran (I put a disclaimer on every chapter, you should know this by now!)

Authoer note: I haven't uploaded in ages, if you want to rant at me you can, if no one does I'll kind of feel hurt because no one cares if I update or not, which is a strange reaction to have to not being hated, masochism? Maybe. Oh yeah, Mori is also ultra out of character in this chapter. (sorry any Mori fans)

Chapter 8!

Haruhi was not amused. Honestly, first Nekozawa just ran off and left her, and then the hosts forced her to wear THIS! "This" happened to be a giant pink bunny outfit and Haruhi was seriously going to throttle/garotte/serve poison fairy cakes to, whoever had left "The big book of Easter fun" on Tamaki's desk. Not only that but the host clubs idea of an easter egg hunt ment scouring the school grounds for faberge eggs with rabid fangirls in tow. "Stupid rich bastards!" grumbled Haruhi's inner self as people clustered round her to stroke her long velvety pink ears.

He crept towards her, unnoticed by the hosts (which is strange, because it's usually rather hard to fit in when dresed in a floor length black cloak, and surrounded by pink Easter bunnies). She was sitting slumped against a wall, her ears drooping in a depressed manner- definetly Haruhi. He tiptoed closer, nuzzling her soft fluffy arm " I'm sorry about this morning, it was the light and well...but I'll make it up to you!" He looked long and hard into the eyeholes of her rabbit mask and whispered breathily "Last night doesn't have to be the last, I won't run off again. I would never leave a beautiful girl like you!" He looked up at her gorgeous furry face before leaning in and kissing her softly on her paw. " I love you Haruhi, and I always will, even from beyond the grave!" and with this he walked hurriedly away, wondering why he was sounding increasingly like an over the top host.

Mori was very confused and more than a little disturbed by this. After all, the occasions when someone mistook him for a girl and confessed their undying love to him, were very rare. " Hmmm, Haruhi and Nekozawa? O-M-G! This is such good gossip! Wait, if I spoke it would wreck my reputation as the wild/silent type, DAMN! I'll have to let them know about it some other way- my secret identity as a gossip fiend and general all round blabbermouth, must never be reveled." Mori in true bunny rabbit form, drew himself up to his full height and strode towards the photography clubroom.

The next day when Nekozawa met Haruhi in the corridor she kicked him in the shins, much to his confusion and partly to his relief that she hadn't aimed any higher. "You! You left me in the middle of the night!" "Huh? But I apologised! And I think you broke my leg." Haruhi pulled him into an empty classroom and gave him a chair to rest his severely bruised leg on. "What do you mean you already apologised? I haven't seen you since then." It was at this point in their relationship that Nekozawa realised how much Haruhi looked like his mother when she glared, it was NOT a comforting realisation. "Yesterday, when you were resting against the wall, in the giant pink bunny outfit, I came and apologised to you." "Errrm Nekozawa, I didn't rest against a wall yesterday and you didn't talk to me...which means the one you apologised to...WAS A HOST!"

As the saying goes "Haruhi was not a happy bunny."

Note: the next chapter has Mori acting even wierder, be warned!!


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: sorry for the last chapter, Haruhi is 5'0", Mori is 6'4", so yeh Nekozawa would have to be pretty dumb to mix them up, so err please take into consideration that he would have been very nervous, and that Mori was (firstly) sitting down and (secondly) slouching A LOT. hehe I make silly mistakes but it's fanfiction so anything is possible (as demonstrated in this chapter)

Chapter 9! (the penultimate chapter)

"Does this mean that you're not mad at me anymore then?" he tentatively asked as he looked around the room for a shield incase she decided to throw something at him. "No, it just means that the hosts will join forces with my dad to murder you in the most painful way possible." "Damn."

At this exact point in time Mori was shimmying up the drain pipe outside the classroom, a polaroid camera swinging from his neck. Finally he reached the window ledge and clung on, positioning the camera just so and..."WTF! They're not even kissing! Come on, do something!!" Mori was getting more and more impatient, and if he had to cling onto a windowledge much longer his fingers would fall of. Thankfully, Mori's life or death situation soon ended. Haruhi went to help Nekozawa up and Mori, deciding this was good enough, began to take photos. What he hadn't counted on was the camera flash.

Nekozawa fell to the ground, pulling Haruhi with him and all the while screaming "MURDERERS! MURDERERS!" at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately for Nekozawa this only spurred Mori on, and he soon had several pictures of Haruhi and Nekozawa rolling around on the floor. "Perfect!" purred Mori's inner gossip queen as he slid back down the drain pipe and landed in the bushes. "W-w-what was..that?" moaned Nekozawa, his eyes stung, his leg hurt and everyone wanted to kill him- not the best possible start to the day. Haruhi interupted his contemplation on whether God hated him by swiftly pulling him to his feet. "_That _was a camera flash. Now come on we'll go to the third music room and explain before things get any more out of hand."

Meanwhile Mori had stormed into the music room and been confronted by hosts dressed in togas. "Mori! You and Haruhi are both late."

"Wait, don't tell me you were doing perverted things with her in the closet! I though I could trust you not to take advantage of my precious child like that!"

"Why would Takashi be in the closet?"

"Mori, please change in to one of the togas over there, and why exactly are you barefoot and half naked with leaves and twigs in your hair?"

In response to this Mori shrugged, most likely meaning " I'm topless because the fangirl who pulled me out of the bushes had strange ideas and I'm barefoot because I climbed a drainpipe this morning. Have you ever tried climbing a drain pipe to take polaroids of people engaged in peverted activities (and not even in a closet mind you!) with your shoes on? Of course you haven't Kyouya, because toes have a much better grip. Now shut up and let me show you the gossip of the century!!"

Little did Mori know that Kyouya had in fact climbed a drainpipe to take polariods of such activities, and on a frequent basis- the images of Hikaru and Kaoru sold at top price and had funded many a hostclub activity.

Mori switched the photos with Hunni's strawberry cheesecake and soon the music room was in uproar.

Nekozawa felt a chill run down his spine as he limped into the music room supported by Haruhi, all the hosts were holding...torches. The hosts turned to face him, slowly, eyes gleaming with menace. Suddenly, Haruhi jumped in front of him "Look I know you're mad, but STOP TRYING TO KILL MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Huh? we weren't gonna kill him!"

"Then what's with the torches?"

"Because," shouted Tamaki, stepping forward and adopting a heroic pose, "we the hostclub set out to make girls happy! And so, we shall cure Nekozawa of his fear of sunlight once and for all!!"

"Errrm, didn't this already happen?"

"Well, techniquely yes, but that was because we lacked practise."

Nekozawa shivered in terror at what was to come.


End file.
